


Captain's Comfort

by Singing_Violin



Series: Singing Violin's non-JC Voyager Drabbles [10]
Category: Star Trek: Voyager
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-05-24
Updated: 2014-05-24
Packaged: 2018-01-26 07:40:47
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1680221
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Singing_Violin/pseuds/Singing_Violin
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Who keeps the captain going? A drabble.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Captain's Comfort

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: The Star Trek characters and universe are not mine.

The tender caress on my skin comforts me, slips around me. Some believe I sleep with him already surrounding me, but I prefer to meet fresh in the morning. I am always quick: a captain must be ready for duty at a moment's notice. He stays with me throughout my shift, softly touching my arms, my legs, my torso: reminding everyone that I am in command, whilst providing constant support and warmth. When the day concludes, we part regretfully, that I may sleep in peace, knowing he will be there for me again when I wake. He is my uniform.


End file.
